The invention relates to twist brakes associated with a separable payload portion of a twist-stabilized flare or smoke projectile.
The ejectable payloads in twist projectiles of this type are provided with a twist brake that includes a central support shaft and a plurality of arcuate wings which are pivoted at one end to the support shaft. The wings are normally confined within the separable housing of the payload, with the free ends of the wings bearing against the inner wall of the separable payload housng. Upon separation of the payload from the housing, the wings are permitted to pivot to their full outward position in order to effect a braking action on the rotational speed of the ejected payload.
A disadvantage of existing wing-type twist brakes of this type is that the forces generated during separation of the payload from the housing cause a rapid rotation of the relatively thin outer surfaces of the wings against the inner wall of the housing. Such movement frequently causes damage to the wings and prevents them from exhibiting an optimum braking effect when fully expanded.